Loki
Loki is the Norse god of fire and either helps the gods or causes trouble for them. Loki is the adopted son of Odin and step-brother of Thor. When he was a small child, Loki was cast out of Jotunheimr for being too small as a giants offspring. Odin found him in the wreckage of the great battle with Jotunheimr and took the baby back with him to Asgard. From his wife Sigyn , Loki is the father of Narfi. By the stallion Svaðilfari, Loki is a mother after giving birth to the eight-legged horse Sleipnir , in the form of a mare. Loki is also the father of Váli in the Prose Edda. '' Loki's relationship with the gods is very unstable, and can be interpreted from different sources. In most cases he is a master of magic and trickery and leads the gods to believe that he will help them and instead betrays them. Loki is also shape shifter and in separate incidents he appears in the form of a salmon, seal, mare, a fly, and in some cases an elderly woman. Loki's positive relationship with the gods end with him killing Baldr. Loki is eventually captured by the gods and bound in entrails from one of his sons. Myths Loki once cut the hair of goddess Sif, witch angered Thor, her husband. To make amends Loki got dwarves to make Sif golden hair along with 5 gifts for the Aesir. Powers and Abilities As a Frost Giant and Laufey's son, Loki possessed superhuman attributes such as abnormal strength, speed, agility, durability, stamina and reflexes and had been shown to be a powerful combatant. He learned to use Asgardian sorcery from Frigga, which, in addition to his cunning, manipulative and strategic mind, made Loki one of the most dangerous foes an individual could ever face in battle. Powers *'Frost Giant Physiology': Since Loki had been enchanted to look like an Asgardian, Loki's Frost Giant features only came out when he was in contact with Frost Giant magic, such as when he utilized the Casket of Ancient Winters or when he was afflicted with the Frost Giants' touch. As Laufey's son, Loki had superhuman abilities far superior to those of his race, including: **'Superhuman Strength': Loki possessed considerable superhuman strength, and thus he had overpowered humans, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, and the enhanced human Captain America with little effort, had easily defeated multiple Frost Giants, Dark Elves and Berserkers, and even handled an Infinity Stone without being harmed. However, Loki's strength is still outclassed by that of Hulk, Valkyrie, his adopted brother Thor, and Thanos. Athough he was able to fight Valkyrie on nearly equal grounds by matching her strength with his own skill, speed, and agility before she overpowered him, he was completely unable to resist Thanos, who effortlessly overpowered and lifted him off his feet with no strain even as Loki struggled to break free. He was also unable to fight Hulk, who effortlessly lifted him off his feet and repeatedly pummeled and defeated him within seconds. When wielding the Scepter, which contained an Infinity Stone, and Gungnir, Loki managed to go toe-to-toe with and even pressure a Mjolnir-wielding Thor in a fight, albeit he was ultimately defeated even when Thor was holding back. Loki, without the aid of anything, through his own biology, possesses superhuman strength that is substantially superior to that of an average Asgardian male. He possesses sufficient physical strength to lift up to 50 tons.[3] It is possible, however, that he can further increase his strength through mystical enchantment on a temporary basis. Similarly to Thor, it has recently been listed at a higher level than originally,[56] without aid. He once even managed to destroy a large building with a single punch. **'Superhuman Durability': Loki has shown himself to be extremely durable to injuries, further augmented by his armor. Hence, Loki only flinched after getting shot in the face with a pistol, and was not at all affected by assault rifle rounds to his torso. Loki also barely reacted to a jab to the face from Captain America, and even a full force kick to the face from the latter that made Loki stumble back, only hurt him slightly. However, sufficiently powerful weapons, such as Iron Man's repulsors, Hawkeye's explosive arrows, and a deflected shot from his own Scepter, were at least able to cause Loki pain and leave minor marks. Loki's durability was implied to be far greater than that of a normal Frost Giant, as he was able to take multiple mighty blows from Valkyrie, and even Hulk and Thor without any fatal damage. In addition, as a Frost Giant, Loki was immune to the extreme cold of Jotunheim. He also managed to safely touch the Tesseract without being harmed and even endure Thanos's grip on his neck long enough to defiantly threaten him that he will never be a god, although he quickly died. However, Loki's endurance and durabillity were shown to be considerably lesser than that of Thor, as seen when Loki was completely wiped out by Hulk's attack, yet Thor managed to recover from the same attack moments later, without any visible injuries and this was later shown when Thor survived being badly beaten and even having his head squeezed by Thanos while Loki was easily killed by Thanos when he crushed his neck without any effort. He could also survive in the vacuum of space unfazed. **'Superhuman Speed': Loki's lack of strength compared to his brother is compensated for his speed - he was fast enough to catch Hawkeye's arrow in mid-flight, inches away from his neck. He also used his speed in his fight against Captain America, during which he easily gained the upper hand, at one point even smashing Captain America's Shield to the ground. Loki's speed even allowed him to contend with stronger opponents, such as Valkyrie and Thor, by outmaneuvering them, though he still ultimately lost such fights and Thor was holding back against Loki each and every time they fought and once Loki angered his brother in their second fight, Thor was able to easily catch Loki off-guard and beat him without Loki being able to react, implying Loki's speed is inferior to Thor when Thor held nothing back. **'Superhuman Agility': Loki had shown immense agility and reflexes, defeating several Dark Elves at once by using swift and agile movements, and keeping up with the stronger Valkyrie for the majority of their fight with his agility, though Loki was ultimately defeated and chained up, as well as going toe-to-toe with Thor, albeit Thor was holding back, despite the latter's own great agility and fighting ability, in both of their fights. **'Superhuman Stamina': Loki possessed superhuman stamina that allowed him to fight prolonged battles, such as the Battle of Jotunheim, Battle of New York, the Second Dark Elf Conflict, or the Siege of Asgard. His muscles produced practically no fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans. His incredible stamina enabled him to exert himself at peak capacity for an undefined period of time without tiring at all. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': Despite his astounding resistance to injury, it was still possible to injure or even kill Loki. However, due to his Frost Giant physiology, Loki healed at a rate much faster than that of humans. Hence, Loki was quickly back on his feet even after being brutally smashed multiple times against the ground by Hulk. **'Longevity': Loki had the capacity to live for thousands of years. Loki was a baby at the end of the last great war between the Asgardians and the Jotuns, over a thousand years ago. ***'Immortality': Loki like other members of the Norse Pantheon is ageless and immortal unless physically killed. Loki is immune to old age but can be killed by other gods or divine weapons. **'Cold Immunity': Due to his Frost Giant physiology, Loki was immune to the otherwise cold and damaging touch of Frost Giants. In fact both a Frost Giant's touch and him either using or even touching the Casket of Ancient Winters, would reveal his true form as a Frost Giant. **'Superhumanly Dense Tissue:' Like Asgardians, Loki's bodily tissues have roughly 3 times the density of the same tissues in a human being. While he has the looks and physical proportions of a much smaller person, the increased density of his body actually makes him several hundred pounds heavier than he appears. This increased density also contributes to his superhuman strength to a limited degree. *'Serpent Venom Pain Transferral': While touching Randolph Chase's face in ''The Sword of Summer, Loki was able to make the latter feel the extreme pain that the serpent venom causes when it drips onto the trapped god's face from time to time. As revealed in The Hammer of Thor, Loki can transfer his pain to any close relatives of his victims, as he did with Randolph and Magnus. *'Consciousness Splintering': Despite being securely imprisoned by the gods, Loki can still make part of his consciousness materialize into another physical body from time to time, like when he visits Randolph in the epilogue of The Sword of Summer. If done incorrectly, however, this process can cause him intense pain. *'Pyrokinesis:' As the God of Fire, he has divine authority and absolute control over fire, Loki can create and control fire, as shown when he created images of Randolph's wife and daughters out of fire within his hand in The Sword of Summer epilogue. *'Control over Children': As revealed in The Hammer of Thor, Loki has control over his demigod children's bodies. He has displayed this ability by stopping Samirah from breathing and threatening to put her in a permanent coma. *'Enchanced Agility & Velocity': In The Hammer of Thor, ''Loki demonstrated a certain agility when he quickly held Magnus's hand and escaped to the hole that was made in his cave at end of the book. *'Charmspeaking': Loki could be much persuasive, like his son, Fenrir, which is one of the reasons why Gunilla suspected Samirah of being a spy of her father. That ability is shown in The Sword of Summer with Fenrir, Jormungand (hypnotists / attractive eyes) and Hel. *'Geokinesis (limited): When the poison touches one's face, Loki can make earthquakes, and he can open holes on the ground. It is possible that Loki could make these things because he's the son of the King of the Frost Giants so he would probably have all of his species' power, (ice, fire and earth) as is demonstrated in The Hammer of Thor. *'''Monster Sense:' '''In The Sword of Summer'', his daughter Samirah demonstrated that she could feel monsters and his location. As his daughter is capable of this, then it would probably be one of Loki's powers as well. *'Erponkinesis': In The Hammer of Thor, his daughter Alex suspected that he sent a lindworm to her location. This is very possible on account of the fact that Loki is the god of snakes, serpents, dragons, lindworms and wyrms of fire (sometimes) and is capable of controlling them, too. *'Lies Lordship': As the God of Lies, he has divine authority and absolute control over lies and the ability of lying, possibly knowing when someone is lying and prevent someone of lying. *Animal Morphing *Decoy Creation *Enhanced Charisma *Fear Masking *Intuitive Aptitude *Invisibility *Trickster *'Seal:' Loke could capture Hercules inside a stone block. *'Master Sorcerer': Loki learned how to wield Asgardian magic while growing up in Asgard, thanks to his adoptive mother Frigga. He eventually became an extremely skilled and formidable sorcerer, with it being his main asset in battle, though other exceptionally skilled sorcerers, like Master of the Mystic Arts Dr. Strange could contend with him. Even Odin was impressed by Loki's magical skills, and noted that Frigga would have been proud of him. The magical abilities Loki demonstrated were: **'Illusion Manipulation': Loki could generate hazy green, holographic light, sometimes with a gesture, which he has used to create illusions. He was particularly noted to fool enemies who try to attack him with an illusion of himself. Thor was noted to fall for this ability numerous times. Loki can even produce multiple images of himself appear simultaneously during a duel with Thor, before the latter blasted them away with a shockwave of lightning. Loki could also alter his attire, his voice and his physical appearance in order to resemble another person. He used this power to change his clothing from his usual armor, to a human's business suit, and to his battle armor, though while changing his clothing, the light was yellow instead of green. He was also capable of imitating Thor, Captain America, Odin, and an anonymous Asgardian guard. The effectiveness of his disguises was enough to make it seem as if he had altered the shape and form of himself or others. As a child, he had transformed himself into a snake to trick Thor, with his disguise being convincing enough to allow Thor to pick him up and hold him without arousing suspicion, and he had also briefly turned Thor into a frog. He could also use his power to alter the appearance of Thor, making him look like Lady Sif, and later on, to appear as if he had been stabbed, beaten and missing a hand when tricking Malekith into thinking that he had attacked Thor. His holographic illusions could be projected across entire rooms, which allowed him to disguise the fact that he was disheveled and had destroyed his cell in the Asgardian Dungeons in anger over Frigga's death, though Thor was able to deduce the illusion quickly. However, Loki most notably conjured up the extremely convincing illusion of him seemingly dying from a wound inflicted by Kurse. He may have used this ability to speak to Thor when the latter was imprisoned by Phil Coulson after failing to pick up his hammer, instantly appearing in and then disappearing from the sealed room Thor was kept in. **'Mental Manipulation': Loki could subtly influence the minds of others, such as when he manipulated Erik Selvig into researching the Tesseract, making him repeat his words and thoughts as if they were his own. Later, Loki was even able to cast such a spell on Odin himself, which induced the All-Father to stay on Midgard while Loki usurped his Asgardian throne for four years, though it should be noted that the spell's effects was ultimately not permanent and Odin was able to break the spell shortly before Ragnarök, and only choose to remain in exile due to his impending death. Loki's illusions could also take the form of entire vivid visions, such as when he notably forced Valkyrie to relive her day of defeat against Hela by placing his hand on her head. **'Presence Concealment': Loki was able to render himself and others unseen and unheard to whomever he wanted. Instead of letting light waves pass through himself, it was simply a trick of the mind, similar to hypnosis. He could even mask his presence from the all-seeing Heimdall himself while he was in Jotunheim, sneak several Frost Giants into Asgard without Heimdall's notice, and hide himself from S.H.I.E.L.D. agents when he briefly visited Thor and attempted to lift Mjølnir himself. Also he appeared as a reflection in a mirror without being present in a room, while no one noticed him, as he even spoke aloud and neither Erik Selvig, nor Nick Fury heard him. **'Conjuration': When Heimdall was about to attack him, Loki quickly summoned the Casket of Ancient Winters to use against him, then made it disappear with a wave of his hands. He also appeared to be able to summon his dual daggers out of thin air when threatening Doctor Strange. Finally, he used this ability to make the Tesseract appear in his hand when presenting it to Thanos, before making a dagger appear in his other hand in a failed attempt to kill the Mad Titan. **'Telekinesis': Loki was able to move and influence objects through will alone, akin to generating immense concussive force. During Loki, Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three's skirmish with the Frost Giants, while using his throwing blades, they flashed green light as he telekinetically launch them with enough force to shatter an ice shield of a Frost Giant. Upon hearing about Frigga's death, Loki, in a fury, clenched his fists and sent everything around the cell flying through the air and crashing into the walls, which also shook the cell violently like a small tremor, causing the light in it to flicker like an electromagnetic pulse. **'Mystical Energy Blasts:' Loki can project powerful beams of concussive force. **'Mystical Force Fields:' He can generate highly durable force fields. **'Illusion Casting:' His illusion casting can fool cities, and powerful entities such as Surtur. **'Teleportation:' Loki has the ability to teleport himself or others across dimensions. **'Psionics:' Loki has demonstrated powerful psionic capabilities, the full limits of which aren't known. He has demonstrated the ability to project his thoughts telepathically across great distances, even across dimensional barriers, as well as potent hypnotic capabilities. He is able to communicate with beings telepathically, though his ability to do so is greater with beings that serve him. **'Shape-shifting:' Like a number of gods or goddesses, Loki possesses highly developed shape-shifting capabilities. He is able to adopt almost any form imaginable whether it be animals, other humanoid beings, or even inanimate objects. The thought has been raised that his current form is merely a shape Loki has decided to remain in. Despite this well-known ability of Loki's, he has commented to himself, as he struggled to escape from Dormammu's mystic cage, that this is his "most soul-draining" power, apparently meaning it is more taxing than his other magical abilities. He has become such animals such as a snake, eagle, mouse and bee, gaining the basic natural abilities inherent in each form. While he can take on the likeness of another god, giant or human, he will not necessarily gain the special physical or mental powers of the being he imitates. Loki can also transform external objects into other forms and substances by magic; for instance, he has turned clouds into dragons and even changed cars into ice cream. **'Physical Enhancement:' His magic can be used to further enhance or augment his physical diagram, like his speed, strength, and stamina, but only temporarily. **'Other Mystical Abilities:' Loki can also bring inanimate objects to life and mystically imbue objects or beings with specific but temporary powers, and bestow superhuman attributes to living beings or inanimate objects. For example, Loki has augmented the might of human criminals like Cobra and Sandu. These magical effects remain only for as long as he maintains the spell that created them. Loki has also once cursed Deadpool with an indestructible Tom Cruise's face, which proved to be powerful enough to withstand being run over by a train and direct contact with a nuclear rod without receiving a single scratch. *Persuasion *Shapeshifting **Gender Transformation Abilities Due to being dubbed the 'God of Mischief', Loki is able to trick and manipulate his enemies into doing what he wants. *'Genius-Level Intellect': Loki was extremely intelligent, particularly in the fields of sorcery, tactics, manipulation, and deception, ranking as among the most intelligent individuals in the universe, being highly formidable even without using his powers or combat skills but simply through sheer intelligence, although while holding incredible intelligence, he was still way surpassed by someone as intelligent as Thanos's, with the latter thus easily completely deceiving and manipulating Loki into becoming his henchmen without him even realizing it for a long time and Loki would ultimately meet his true end when he attempted to fool and kill Thanos, who easily outsmarted Loki yet again, casually deflecting Loki's assassination attempt and then killing him without Loki being able to use his intelligence to survive the encounter. Also, Loki was initially noticeably superior to Thor in intelligence, repeatedly outsmarting him, but Thor would eventually manage to anticipate and outsmart Loki. Hence, despite lacking scientific expertise, he was able to understand and eventually utilize alien technologies with great proficiency, such as when he used a Midgard eye remover on Heinrich Schafer, when learned to use the control console that controlled the cage on Nick Fury's Helicarrier, and when he piloted both a Chitauri and Sakaaran airships. **Enhanced Intelligence **Tactical Analysis *'Master Tactician': Loki is a crafty genius in orchestrating cunning schemes, that had earned him the title of 'God of Mischief'. Hence, Loki successfully orchestrated the events that lead to the banishment and death of Thor, by making Laufey and the Frost Giants attack Asgard during Thor's coronation, only to betray them and gain Asgard's throne. He later allowed himself to be captured by the Avengers and had his brainwashed ally Hawkeye attack Nick Fury's Helicarrier, and provoke the Hulk into a rage, thereby freeing himself and separating the superhero team. Later, Loki helped Thor in the latter's attempt to destroy the Reality Stone by pretending to betray him in full view of Malekith and Kurse, thereby momentarily gaining the Dark Elves' trust. Shortly thereafter, Loki successfully faked his own death, cast a hypnosis spell against Odin, and finally usurped the Asgardian throne for four years. After later being marooned on Sakaar, Loki managed to gain the Grandmaster's trust with relative ease. However, his incredible tactical abilities are still far surpassed by Thanos, as the latter was able to easily anticipate Loki's attempt to assassinate him and then successfully finish him off for good. *'Expert Combatant': While Loki was far more interested in sorcery than Asgardian warrior arts, he had still proven to have received highly extensive combat training that makes him a surprisingly incredibly formidable fighter in both armed and hand-to-hand combat. His skills had allowed him to effortlessly defeat and kill several S.H.I.E.L.D.operatives in mere seconds, to easily kill several Frost Giants in Jotunheim, to easily slay multiple Dark Elves at once, using only a dagger, to defeat many Berserkers, and to swiftly overpower the extremely skilled Captain America (the latter even commenting on Loki's fighting skills) in a duel. He has even been able to hold his own well against the stronger Valkyrie (through his superior agility), and even Thor on several occasions, who were among the most skilled warriors in Asgard's history, though Thor later admitted to having held back against his adopted brother. **'Spear Mastery': Loki was extremely skilled in fighting with a spear, as he was able to contend with Thor using Mjølnir wielding Gungnir in their ferocious duel. He also wielded the Scepter with devastating efficiency, effortlessly killing many S.H.I.E.L.D operatives and once again going toe-to-toe with Thor using his hammer. **'Knife Mastery': Loki was highly proficient with knives, able to easily kill several Frost Giants and Dark Elves with a single dagger. *'Pilot': Loki was a capable pilot, claiming to be better than Thor, able to effectively fly numerous alien spaceships, including a Chitauri Chariot, an Asgardian Skiff and the Commodore by himself. *'Allspeak:' Thanks to the Allspeak Loki can communicate in all of the languages of the Nine Realms, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages. *'Alf Sign Language:' Loki is able to understand ASL, as seen by his doing so to tell Magnus and company where the Skofnung Stone is. Strength level Class 50.[3] Weaknesses Magic limitations: Loki's powers are believed to at least be slightly weaker on Midgard than on Asgard, as his birth was not of Gaea, and even Odin's magic was on the wane on Earth. Also, while apparently possessing some extrasensory abilities that resemble psionic powers, Loki can not directly read the minds of other beings, nor can he control their actions. Superiority inferiority complex: Loki's ambition has proven to be his greatest flaw, as his passionate hatred of Thor, lust for power, and his tendency to alienate himself through his ignoble actions greatly impedes his ability to bring his well laid plans to fruition. Also, as noticed by Apocalypse, Loki has a poor understanding of human nature, which leads him to severely underestimate his mortal (earthly) opponent's, resulting into humiliating defeat. Equipment Weapons *'Small Blades': In battle, Loki often used knives or daggers to injure and kill his enemies, though he was also proficient with a spear. He once had throwing blades that glowed when in use, which allowed him to kill attacking Frost Giants with a single throw. He used what appeared to be the throwing blades to kill S.H.I.E.L.D. agents when he first came for the Tesseract. As for the Second Dark Elf Conflict, he was seen using a single dagger to kill multiple Dark Elves. Loki also used a dagger during his attempt to assassinate Thanos. *'Gungnir': When taking over the throne, Loki was seen wielding Odin's spear, which could fire intense beams of energy that could kill easily mortals or Frost Giants, and injure Asgardians. *'Casket of Ancient Winters': Loki took possession of the Casket during his brief rule over Asgard, demonstrating being able to make it appear and then disappear into thin air in a warped, swirling blur of motion, as seen when he used the casket to freeze Heimdall. He then seemed to access its freezing energy to freeze the Bifrost Bridge in an attempt to destroy Jotunheim. "Ensure my brother does not return! Destroy everything!" ―Loki to Destroyer[src] *'Destroyer': In an attempt to destroy Thor and ensure that his schemes were not exposed, Loki summoned the Destroyed and sent it down to Puente Antiguo to kill his brother. Loki controlled the Destroyed while sat on his throne within the Asgardian Palace and ordered it to kill Thor by striking his mortal body, however this inadvertently proved Thor to be worthy and allowed him to regain his powers, resulting it Thor obliterating the Destroyer. *'Scepter': When arriving at Earth for the second time, Loki wielded the Scepter, given to him by Thanos that was capable of firing destructive energy bolts, as it contained the Mind Stone. By touching the scepter to the chest of a person, Loki was capable of twisting the person's loyalties towards him while retaining their normal personality, doing so to both Hawkeye and Erik Selvig upon his arrival. *'Tesseract': The Tesseract (also called the Cube) is a crystalline cube-shaped containment vessel for the Space Stone, one of the six Infinity Stones that predate the universe and possesses unlimited energy. Loki used the Tesseract to open a wormhole and allow the Chitauri to invade New York City. Following the Battle of New York, the Tesseract was acquired by Loki's brother Thor, who brought the Tesseract back with him to Asgard. After Loki usurped the throne and disguised himself as Odin, he charged Heimdall with treason, forcing the gatekeeper to flee, while the Tesseract was placed within Odin's vault once more. During the destruction of Asgard, Loki noticed the Tesseract and took it for himself before the vault, along with the planet, were destroyed. Loki later lost the Tesseract to Thanos who destroyed it to obtain the Space Stone. *'Black Hole Grenade': The Black Hole Grenade is a weapon mainly used by the Dark Elves that creates a miniature gravitational singularity. This weapon type was used again in the infiltration of Svartalfheim, where Loki planted one on Algrim that was likely held by Algrim prior to that event, killing him in the process. "Do you know what this is?" "Oh the Skull of Surtur, that's a formidable weapon." ―Thor and Loki[src] *'Crown of Surtur': Following the defeat of Surtur, Loki was brought the crown of the Fire Demon by Thor while Loki was still disguised as Odin, although Loki mistook the Crown for being Surtur's skull. During their battle against Hela, Loki was personally tasked by Thor with taking the crown down into Odin's Vault and combining it with the Eternal Flame, allowing Surtur to be reborn and destroy both Asgard and Hela. *'Eternal Flame': Seeking a way to destroy Hela once and for all before she enslaved the Nine Realms, Loki combined the Eternal Flame with the Crown of Surtur, allowing the Fire Demon to be reborn and destroy Hela, along with all of Asgard while Loki and the Asgardians made their escape. Vehicle *'Chitauri Chariot': In an attempt to escape from Thor in the middle of the Battle of New York, Loki caught a ride on a Chitauri Chariot, which he rode throughout New York City, firing down on the innocent people below him. When Loki attempted to shoot down Black Widow, who had also caught a ride on a Chariot, Loki was then shot at by Hawkeye, only for the arrow to explode, destroying the Chariot and injuring Loki. "If it was easy, everyone would do it." ―Loki to Thor[src] *'Asgardian Skiff': While escaping from the Asgardian Dungeons with Thor, Loki was pushed out of a Dark Elf Harrow and onboard a Skiff which was being piloted by Fandral. Loki then took up the controls of the Skiff and piloted it through a portal which led himself, Thor and Jane Foster into Svartalfheim. "We're gonna get outta here on that big spaceship. Wanna come?" "Well, it seems that you are in dire need of leadership." "Thank you!" ―Korg and Loki[src] *'Statesman': During the Escape from Sakaar, Loki had encountered Korg along with the other members of the Sakaaran Rebellion and together they stole the Statesman, which they used to get to Asgard and assist with the evacuation of the Asgardians before they could all be slaughtered by Hela, however the Statesmen was later attacked and destroyed by Thanos. *'Commodore': As time ran out during their clash against Hela, Loki was tasked with resurrecting Surtur to end the battle, so Loki took the Grandmaster's Commodore in order to get inside the Asgardian Palace as quickly as possible to complete his task. Magic *'Vanish' *'Decoy' *'Aimed Strike' *'Assassinate' *'Behind You!' *Melee Physical Fighter Relics *Rage of the Gods: *'Recommended Items': **Standard Build: ***''Starter'' ****Purification Beads ****Assassin's Blessing ****Mana Potion ****Healing Potion ***''Core'' ****Warrior Tabi ****Jotunn's Wrath ****Heartseeker ***''Damage'' ****The Crusher ****Titan's Bane ****Stone Cutting Sword ***''Defensive'' ****Magi's Cloak ****Bulwark of Hope ****Breastplate of Valor ***''Relic'' ****Aegis Amulet ****Heavenly Wings ****Purification Beads Upgrade ****Horrific Emblem ***''Consumable'' ****Ward ****Potion of Physical Might ****Sentry Ward **Arena Build: ***''Core'' ****Warrior Tabi ****Jotunn's Wrath ****Heartseeker ***''Damage'' ****Wind Demon ****Titan's Bane ****Stone Cutting Sword ***''Defensive'' ****Magi's Cloak ****Bulwark of Hope ****Breastplate of Valor ***''Relic'' ****Aegis Amulet ****Heavenly Wings ****Purification Beads Upgrade ****Purification Beads ***''Consumable'' ****Potion of Physical Might ****Healing Potion ****Mana Potion Category:Norse Gods Category:Males Category:Articles needing Improvement Category:Article Stub Category:Immortal Category:Not Confirmed for the Series